


Sulaa samettia

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bloodlust, F/M, Mild Smut, Suomi | Finnish, seksihköä, verenhimoa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Veren uhraaminen, tuo äärimmäinen lahja, otettakoon vastaan kunnioituksella.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Sanguini (Harry Potter)





	Sulaa samettia

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on vastineeni FiFin Wheel of Torture 4 -haasteeseen. Tämmöisen sain:
> 
> _Paritus: Bellatrix Lestrange/Vereva  
>  Lajityyppi: yleisdraama ja/tai romantiikka ja/tai synkistely (angst)  
> Ikäraja: K-13 -> K-18  
> Yhteenveto(ehdotus): Yö, tuo tumma kaunotar, on paljon vanhoja, nuhjuisia piirejä kiehtovampi ja mystisempi. Sukelluksellaan pimeään Bella törmää odottamattomaan henkilöön ja hukkuu yön helmoihin._
> 
> Varsinaisesti tässä ei ole yhtäkään noista genreistä, mutta voihan sen yleisdraaman kuvitella tuonne tyylilajiksi hekuman rinnalle 8) Henkilökohtaisena haasteena halusin yrittää pitää ficin K-15 tasoisena sekä postaamaan tämän betaamattomana. Kai mä yritän luottaa vaihteeksi vain itseeni. Jaa, niin, tämä tuli äärimmäisen nopeasti. Luin haasteen tänä aamuna, haudoin sitä pari tuntia ja sitten kokatessa kirjoitin suurimman osan ficletistä. Kerrohan miltä tuntuu! :)
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ovi ei narahda. Ei ole savua, ei ilmavirtaa. Ei minkäänlaista varoitusta. Viileä käsi laskeutuu Bellatrixin olalle. Hänen korvaansa soljuva, äänikynnyksen ainoastaan hipoen ylittävä hyminä muuttuu kosketuksen myötä aistittavaksi, mutta silloin on jo liian myöhäistä. Bellatrixin veri vastaa ääneen ja resonoi sen lomaan. Se riehaantuu villiksi ja pyrkii pintaan lämmittämään niskaa, kaulaa, rintoja, jotka eivät koskaan saaneet takaisin pyöreyttään.

Verevan harmaanvalkoinen käsi kulkee punehtuvaa, elämää sykkivää dekolteeta. Se hyväilee korsetin kohottamaa lihaa. Se nostaa ihokarvoja pystyyn ja saa hengityksen nikottelemaan. Jokaisella on oma tapansa, mutta Vereva ymmärsi jo nuorena, että tyydytys voi olla molemminpuolista. Miksi levittää pelkoa, kun adrenaliinimausteen saa toisellakin tapaa? Veren uhraaminen, tuo äärimmäinen lahja, otettakoon vastaan kunnioituksella, rakkaudella, _nautinnolla_ , josta riittää myös jaettavaksi. Sillä Vereva ei näe suupielen juonteita tai törröttäviä lonkkaluita. Hän näkee ja tekee taideteoksen, oman lahjansa tälle maailmalle, ja ottaessaan antaa takaisin samalla mitalla. Veriveroksi hän sitä ajattelee, mutta se ei ole koskaan ollut hänelle uhraus vaan palkinto itsessään.

Raskaat luomet painuvat vihdoin kiinni ja punatut huulet raottuvat. Rinta nousee ja laskee kiivaasti Verevan käden alla. Hän liu'uttaa sormensa sametin alle viilentämään kuumottavia nuppuja, vaikka tietääkin reaktion olevan päinvastainen.

Punahuulet värähtävät.

Vereva hengittää hajutonta, mautonta, lämmötöntä ilmaa kaartuvalle kaulalle, ja kun Bellatrixin reidet avautuvat, hänen verettömät huulensa kaartuvat hymyyn. Lämpimät sormet rutistavat sileää samettia, ja huulilta karkaa valitus.

Vereva hipoo kädellään kuihtunutta uumaa aina runsaalle hameelle asti ja silittää, silittää tietään kohti sitä hetkeä, kun saa upottaa hampaansa pehmeään lihaan. Hän haistaa himon äänekkäässä hengityksessä, tuntee kiiman sormissaan ja miltei jo maistaa sulan sametin sykkeen hipoessaan huulillaan kuulasta kaulaa.

Tuoli narahtelee Verevan sormien tahdissa, ilma tihenee. Huulet vetäytyvät hampaiden päältä... kohta, aivan kohta...

Ja kun Rodolfus keskeyttää heidät ryntäämällä ovesta sisään sauva tanassa, se ei ole Vereva, jonka Bellatrixin kirous tainnuttaa. Kun Rodolfus tipahtaa kiiltävälle lattialle, Vereva on jo kaukana. Hän on kadonnut kuin tuuli, kuin usva aamunkoittoon, mutta vielä viikkojenkin päästä Bellatrix _muistaa_ maatessaan sängyssään, viileä lakana vasten paljaana väreilevää ihoa. Kuuntelee olematonta henkäystä. Kaipaa sormia, jotka saivat hänet tuntemaan itsensä halutuksi.


End file.
